Happy Mother's Day
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Catherine’s kids give her a happy mother’s day.


**Happy Mother's Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nadda!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Catherine's kids give her a happy mother's day.**

**A/N: The Mother's Day fic! This is maybe the first fic I remembered to do on the actual holiday. Enjoyyy!

* * *

**

Catherine Grissom woke up to a light tap on her head. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes and pulled the blankets from her head.

"Maaaaa!" she heard her infant daughter, Rosalyn, yell and smiled.

"Hey honey." She said getting up. She looked over to look for her husband but didn't see him. She picked up her daughter. "How did you get in here?" she said kissing her cheek.

"Maaaa!" she yelled grabbing her nose.

"Where is your daddy?" she asked holding her up and getting up out of the bed, glad that she had put on some clothes before falling asleep. Catherine left her room and tip toed down the stairs.

The living room was quiet. Toys were scattered on the floor.

"Where is everyone Rose?" she asked.

"Baaaaa mmaaa wwwwaa!" Rose yelled.

"Okay, I'll check there." She said going into the kitchen.

"Happy Mother's Day!" her oldest daughter and son yelled.

"Maaaaaaa!"

"Wow." Catherine smiled. On the counter was a vase with a single pink rose and balloons tied around it that read, 'Happy Mother's Day.'

"Happy Mother's Day Mom!" her seven-year-old son, Sam, said running up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you Sam." She said hugging him.

"Happy Mother's Day Mom." Lindsey said kissing her mother on the cheek. Next came her husband.

"Happy Mother's Day honey." He said kissing her.

"Thank you." She said kissing him again.

"Hey guys why don't you guys go put final touches on the dinning room set." Gil ordered his kids. "And take Rose." He said taking Rose from Catherine and handing her to Lindsey.

"The kids made you breakfast. Rose helped too." He said grabbing her waist and pulling him into her.

"Thank you honey." She said kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I didn't do it. The kids did. They even bought their own presents."

"Well where is my present from you?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait later for that. The kids don't need to know what it is." He said in a low voice.

"Can't wait." She said giving him a long kiss.

"Hey guys, this is a family affair!" Lindsey said behind them.

"Sorry." Gil said pulling away from Catherine. "One more." He told Lindsey. Lindsey rolled her eyes.

Gil kissed Catherine once more. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said giggling.

---

"That was yummy." Catherine said grabbing Rosalyn's hands.

"Bummmyyy blaaa!" she replied.

"Now the presents!" Sam said running out of the dinning room. "This one is Lindsey's." he said holding up a Victoria's Secret bag. "This one is mine. I wrapped it myself. This one is Rosies." He held up a purple wrapped present and Bath and Body Works bag.

"Thank you honey." She said kissing his forehead and running her hand through his curly brow locks.

Catherine opened Lindsey's first. In side was two Victoria's Secret Pink outfits and a pair of flip-flops. Then she opened Sam's, which was a necklace with everyone's birthstones. Then she looked inside Rosalyn's and pulled out cucumber melon body scrub and lotion.

"Thank you guys so much. I love you. My babies." She said.

"Love you too Mom." Sam and Lindsey said at the same time.

"Haaaaa jjjja mmm." Rose said.

"I love you too." She said kissing Rose and receiving a wet kiss.

"What did Dad get you?" Sam asked.

"Trust me man. You don't want to know." Lindsey said warning him, but he was too young to understand.

"Actually I did get your mother something that you guys would want to see." Gil said.

"What?" Lindsey asked.

Gil reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Gil got out of the chair and l down on one knee beside Catherine's chair.

"Catherine Grissom, will you marry me again?" Catherine's eyes filled with tears that quickly spilled over her cheeks.

"Yes." She said holding out her hand. Gil took out the ring and slipped it on her finger.

"Happy Mother's Day. The next wedding is whenever you want." He replied.

"Thank you." She said yet again.

"Wow. Dad that was so sweet." Lindsey said sniffling.

"Thank you." He said.

"I didn't know you two could be, non-X rated." She replied.

"Should I say thank you again?" Catherine asked.

"Yes." Lindsey sighed and got up. "Sam, Rose and I have to go call Nana." Lindsey said grabbing her baby sister.

"Before you go." Catherine said. "I know I'm suppose to got the presents and stuff but I have one for you guys too." She said.

"What?" Sam asked.

Catherine took a deep breath. "Well. I'm pregnant." She said.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end. Hope everyone said Happy Mother's Day to their mom's if they could!**


End file.
